Am I Predictable Now?
by BlackWind92
Summary: Demyx, with hunger and a certain person on his mind, heads to the kitchen, only to find that certain person there, eating his chips. Zemyx


Hi all! BlackWind1992 here, or Blackie. Whatever. I really haven't written in a while, mainly because I think I suck at writing. But I know I've gotton better, even if it is just a little, so I decided to find out what you all think. So, I wrote a one-shot, Zexion/Demyx. I read yaoi a lot, but I've never written it myself, so please, go easy on me. -nervous laughter-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Am I Predictable Now?**

Walking through the many halls of The Castle That Never Was, was none other then a blonde haired boy with nothing on his mind except making it to the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. Well, maybe that was a bit of a lie. There were a lot of things on his mind, but one thing stood out in his mind the most. Or should I say, one _person_ stood out the most. That person, was none other then the stiff, Zexion. With his hair always over his left eye, his crossed arms, and mysterious personality, Demyx found the guy pushing his way into his thoughts more and more. Everytime Demyx found himself thinking of the silver-haired wonder, he would be tempted to hit himself for thinking of Zexion so much. Sometimes, he felt like a giggling schoolgirl, her thoughts always on that one person.

But Demyx didn't like Zexion that way. Did he?

Shaking his head, Demyx stepped into the kitchen finally, only to see the last person he really needed to see at that moment. Zexion, of course. And...Holy shit, was he eating my chips! And sitting on the counter no less! Completely un-Zexion-like, but hey, whatever floats his boat.

"Hey! Zexy, those are mine!" He said, his voice taking on a slight whine as he used Zexions much-hated nickname. Zexion, of course, had no reply except to glance at Demyx. And then take another chip from the bag and bite down on it. With that, Demyx pouted slightly before walking up to the counter and raching for the bag, which was yanked out of his grasp as soon as he touched the bag. Demyx looked up at Zexion, who now held his bag of chips, with a slightly annoyed look appearing on his face. "Give 'em up Zexion." He growled, only to see Zexion shake his head, setting the bag down on his other side.

Demyx, seeing no other way to get around this dilema, reached over Zexion and grabbed the bag of chips before Zexion knew what he was doing. As soon as Zexy realized he had taken the chips, a scowl immediately grazed over his lips.

"You're predictable Demyx. I figuered you would do something like that." Zexion said, still glaring at the guy standing near him. This made Demyx look up sharply. Zexion didn't usually talk so suddenly, and over such a small thing. In fact, the only time he had heard Zexion speak was during Organization meetings. "Zexy! You spoke!" A grin was now plastered onto Demyx. Zexion, being Zexion, scowled and jumped lightly off the counter, and began walking towards the door to leave.

Normally, Demyx would have let him go. But not this time. "Zexion, wait a minute!" He said quickly after swallowing down a few chips, his grin gone and replaced with only a slight frown.

Stopping, Zexion looked over his shoulder back at Demyx, his face expressionless.

"What?" He hissed, obviously itching to get away from Demyx. "Well...You're predictable too. You're excuse to everything is to remain silent, or walk away, like you are now. Why...Why don't you ever do something out-of-the-box for once?" Demyx quipped, stammering a few times. He wasn't sure how Zexion would react to him saying that, but to his suprise, Zexion turned around and took a few steps back into the kitchen. "You said...I'm predictable, but you're suprised I said that. Am I really all that predictable if I can say things you don't expect?" Demyx said this without really noticing what he was saying. And in contrary to his normal, loud voice, Demyx was talking softly.

"I...We're all predictable in our own ways." Zexion murmered, looking slightly thoughtful. "But you're right. I wasn't expecting something like that from you." He finished, fixing Demyx with a gaze that Demyx couldn't quite read. Figuers. Demyx could never figuer out what was going on in Zexions head, and thats why he intrigued him so much. Zexion was like a puzzle, a puzzle that no one could ever solve. This time though, Demyx was intent on solving the puzzle that was Zexion.

"But you don't deny being predictable. You really are always doing the same thing Zexy. C'mon, do something un-Zexion like! Suprise me!" Demyx said, adding more emphasis on his last two words. He didn't really expect Zexion to do anything. But what Zexion did do, he really wasn't expecting.

Zexion had closen the gap inbetween himself and Demyx, wrapping his arms around Demyx and pressing his lips against the other. Demyx's eyes widened in sheer shock before slowly sliding shut, and he found himself kissing Zexion right back, his arms going around Zexion. After a moment though, Zexion broke away from Demyx, a slight smile upon his pale lips, his words whispered.

"Am I predictable now?

**The end**

And thats it. I know, its probably crappy huh? Oh well, I tried, I really did. R&R if you want.

-BlackWind1992


End file.
